


Picture Perfect

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [30]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Gar is an Artist, Imagery, M/M, Metaphors, Shawn is his boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Gar is an artist who gets completely wrapped up in his art. Shawn is his boyfriend who is there to pull him back to reality from time to time.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/RitzPlays | Shawn Arthur
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 1





	Picture Perfect

Chills rain down Gar's back as he traveled across the ruined landscape, covered in rain and ash. Alone and weary, he stared, lost in thought, his weapons tapping against the palette containing his ammunition. It was a breathtaking sight, the environment he created. He felt a sense of pride burn through him, as he lifted his weapon to continue his work.

The wind blew through his slightly ruffled hair, like fingers softly treading through it. Soft, delicate fingers, almost loving in the way they moved. The cold breeze made him shiver and tighten his grip on his utility that was creating craters in the once empty landscapes he was working upon. It was becoming his greatest masterpiece, this battleground he's designed. He was proud of the war in front of him, he felt like a god to this world of his.

Gar heard a voice, so soft it could have just been the wind ruffling the trees. He heard his name, only his name. He could have been distracted if he wasn't so captivated by his work. Part of him wanted to let the voice pull him from his concentration but the larger part kept him ground, working. It was only when the softest feeling he could ever imagine hitting his skin tickled his neck that he was pulled back to his reality.

It was in that moment that Gar realized he wasn't in a war scene or a battleground, or even outside for that matter. Gar stood in his art studio, surrounded by a multitude of pieces he had created over the years, in front of him stood a canvas depicting a landscape similar to what he was imagining. Gar's world was just a picture on a canvas. He felt like he was Dick Van Dyke in Mary Poppins for a moment, and it slightly saddened him that the paradise in his mind wasn't a reality.

The breeze in Gar's mind, the one he felt in his hair and heard through the trees, was none other than the man who had wrapped himself around Gar's waist from behind, nuzzling softly into his skin.

Gar's boyfriend, Shawn.

As much as Gar loved his work, the beauty he was able to bring to life on canvases, this man was still the most beautiful creation the world has set free in his eyes. In Gar's mind, nothing could even come close to the beauty that was Shawn. Nature and all it's glory would pale in comparison to this man, the one Gar was so lucky to call his own.

Gar couldn't help that smile that completely enveloped his features as he rested a hand on Shawn's head, letting him know he was back to reality. The latter lifted his head, gazing into Gar's loving eyes, tightening his grip around his waist. His head was resting peacefully on the older man's shoulder as they stared.

"You're back." Shawn said teasingly, eliciting a chuckle from Gar.

"I never left."

"You were pretty gone there for a while, Gar. Was afraid I lost you to your own little world." It made Gar smile, the words out of Shawn's mouth.

"You know I love it there, in my own world with my art. I love my work, but I would trade them all away if it meant keeping you; I would never paint another picture if doing so meant I lost you." Fingers were treading through Shawn's hair softly as the younger of the two slowly rocked them back in forth. A small blush traveled across Shawn's features, a sign of the admiration he felt for Gar.

Gar turned slowly in his arms so he was facing Shawn, wrapping his arms around his neck softly. They were chest to chest, heart to heart, and neither could pull away if they tried. The air was being filled with a sense of love that could be felt for miles, but neither seemed to pay much mind to the atmosphere, only the person in front of them.

"I would never make you give up you art, Gar." Shawn assured, warming Gar's heart with that single sentence.

"I know." Gar closed the gap, lightly kissing Shawn. It was a slow kiss, full of nothing but love and affection. Gar couldn't understand how he managed to get so lucky, to have Shawn in his life; someone so loving and understanding. Someone he could love with just as much intensity as he is loved himself. Their relationship was sweet, it was passionate, and most of all, it was loving. And that's all they needed.

It was Gar who pulled away first, smiling shyly at his boyfriend, who lifted a hand to caress his cheek. It was such a sweet moment, neither wanted to look away.

And of all the art in that studio, all the beautiful landscapes and colorful settings, none of them were able to live up to the perfect picture of love and beauty that were these two men, basking in each other's embrace.

And no light in the world could ever shine nearly as bright as these two in each other's presence.


End file.
